tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Linares
Teresa Linares (テレサ・リナレス, Teresa Rinaresu), is a major fictional character and one of the antagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. She is both a praetor-rank exorcist from the Abbey and Oscar Dragonia's elder half-sibling sister. She governs over Hellawes, the northern area of the Holy Midgand Empire. She has gained the title of "Frozen Queen" because of her stoic and cold personality, but she dotes on Oscar and shows her kindness only to him. She was initially tethered to two members of the Malakhim race who she referred to as "Number One" and "Number Two", using them for their malak artes. "This is to maintain order. Those are the regulations of the Abbey, am I wrong?" :—Teresa Linares. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Brina Palencia (English), Yui Horie (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography A praetor-rank Exorcist and Oscar's half-sister, Teresa governs Hellawes, the northern area of the Holy Midgand Empire. Appearance Teresa has long, premium-blond hair, light skin, and green eyes. She is tall and carries an air of refinement with her, the outfit she dons consisting of the standard exorcist colors. She wears an extravagant dress and long, armored heels. * Hair Color: Premium-Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: 24 (Volume 4) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 168cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Teresa appears as a righteous individual who demands the utmost of respect with regards to her steadfast obedience towards the Abbey's precepts. An orderly person, she exhibits a nature hailed by the citizens of Hellawes as a prompt and proper individual. Others see Teresa as a cold, calculating woman who would do anything to forward the Abbey's goals. She treats her malakhim like tools and commands them to act as such regardless of their sense of humanity. However, the warmth of her personality is reserved for her brother, Oscar, whom she dotes upon constantly. Her compassion for her brother is at a level wherein she would willingly give up her own life to guarantee his safety. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Oscar Dragonia (Younger Half-Brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities In battle, Teresa fights alongside the aide of her two tethered malakhim, Number One and Number Two, while she herself uses a staff to perform martial artes of varying elements. Her only malak arte is Final Embrace. While fighting as a Slayer, she fights using a spear and utilizes a variety of Fire-elemental martial, hidden, and malak artes. Her Break Soul in this form is Screw Driver, and her mystic arte is Violent Mix. Semblance Her Break Soul is Northern Lights (ノーザンライト, Noozanraito; "Northern Light"), a powerful attack that encompasses a large radius around her. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Fourth Volume Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Teresa Linares Tales of Berseria (Official Japanese Website) * Teresa Linares Tales of Wiki * Teresa Linares Aselia Notes & Trivia * The name Teresa can mean "harvester". * In addition to voicing Teresa, Yui Horie has also voiced Corina Solgente. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Abbey